Hon Snood Goes Home
Hook Travelling merchants tell the party they are heading back to Grim Hollow as the Baron Dulart has returned. One of the merchants is an elf. They say they are returning to the city, the elf with them has not been travelling with them for long. Entering Grim Hollow Upon approaching the entrance of the town from the south roads you are beset by a collection of Dwarves. The one you assume to be the leader stands at the front black braid pulled behind his head, neither him nor his commrades bear the Havensforge crest anywhere on their arms. He speaks "What business have you in our town?" The merchants explain they are returning to the town to see the Baron. "Body guards huh? Don't look like much to us, do they boys?" "I spose we could see about letting you in. The elf will have to stay out though. Won't have any traitors in our town." "If it's a fight you want its a fight you'll get" However just as he lifts his axe from his back a birage of arrows come from the surrounding trees. Once the dwarves are well and truly dead 3 elves drop down and one unsheths a long sword and peirces the dwarves neck. "Your safe to enter the village now, but I wouldn't stay for long if I were you" Says one. A tall boy, ashy blonde hair tied back into short pony tail, as tall as he is he appears to be quite young. His mossy green eyes strike a chord in Hon Snood, who now recognize him as Carver. "Stick by my side, I'll try to find you all some where safe for the night" Carver You enter The Emerald Blade, stone walls are lined with the heads of a varible menagery of both animals, and magical beasts alike. Two men man the bar and a female dwarf can be seen wiping down tables. A tense air fills the room as your party enters, the bard skips a beat and fumbles a chord at the sight such foreign patrons. After a moment the murmer picks back up again, but it doesnt feel the same. "So.. aha. How have you been?" "You know how, when we last saw each other, how I was investigating those deaths? Well after a while I tracked it back to a guard, and when I confronted him about it his fellow guardsmen defended him, they knew what he had done, some of them I think may have been involved. They said I had to die for what I knew, and for what I was. They called me a traitor? I knew I couldnt take them down by myself. I was just a concerned citizen, and they had no problem with striking me down there and then. So I raised my dagger... They didnt even bother to take arms, one of them, just struck me down there and then... its a little bit fuzzy for a while but I remember two elves. Two other elves appeared to defend me, the guards didnt stand a chance. My defenders took them down with ease and I blacked out." Carver pauses to take a swig of his ale. "When I woke up I was in a cave somewhere, I'm not much of a dungeoneerer I don't know a lot about caves. The healer left me and in came Lilja. Lilja Alavian the leader of the Elven Resistance against the dwarves. She told me what had happened, some of her people heard what I was doing and were following me for some time. She was glad to bring the dwarves to justice, and offered me a place in her organization. They've done a lot for me. I found out who my birth parents were. Nobles at the time of the Coup. They gave me to my nursemaid but she never made it out of the city." "What I'm trying to say here is Lilja has helped... A lot of people. Azaria and Toren here had their lives saved by her as well. There are so many stories like ours, and I didn't think I'd see you again, and even if you are just a half elf, I'd like you to consider joining the rebellion." Carver Kidnapped You awake in the morning to a loud banging on your door. You open it to find Azaria and Toren looking panicked and angry. "Carvers Missing." "We don't know where he is, he never does this, he would never do this. I.. Come look." You enter the room the resistance elves were sharing. Nothing seems amiss. Look for clues clues: A used scroll, with the spell silence. a coin on the windowsill, with the symbol of viper with a gem in its mouth. cuts in the walls dragging to the window Ask the Bar Master for Clues The bar master will not be able to identify the coin, but will be able to identify the patrons who had the coins. A party of two, one man with dark black hair, and gold chains threaded through his beard, and a human. Very tanned for these parts. He had excetrinc jewelerry, lots of gold, in the shapes of animals. He was bald, and looked very cold. As for where they went he couldnt tell you. Ask Locals Some locals may say they have seen these people. They are looking forward to the baron returning Some will note a great deal of elves have been disappering as of late. A new band of merchants is in town trading exotic goods. The merchants will find you and tell them their elf is missing too. The Merchants The merchants tell you what they have found. A coin, the same as you. and the vengeful guild members of the dwarves that were killed on the way into the city. The Black Steel this could go so many ways oh god. okay if they want to talk it out the dwarves will want to fight if they want to fight the dwarves will want to fight if they are defeated they will tell you anything, they know elves have been going missing. but they arent the ones doing it. The merchants will tell you they are lying. The dwarves will say they saw the merchants with the people who took Carver. IT WAS THE MERCHANTS. if u fight them they will offer u gold, for their lives. if u defeat them they will tell you were carver is. Slavers An empty feeling house on a hill over looking a stream stands before you. lock DC 25, HP 10. The house is empty. Wine bottles litter tables. a smashed wine glass lies on the floor. A trail of blood leads to the closet. you open it, its empty. you feel a draft. the back is flase and comes easily off. you follow a corridor and hear wailing. it leads you to a large open room where stands then men of the bartenders description, along with three other dwarves. "What do we have here? Another delivery?" "No Kwame, these are no allies of ours. They were with the stab happy one." "So here to collect your little friend are you? And may I enquire as to how you found us?" "I never liked Obasi anyway. He was weak. But I will not let you take our cargo" "These elves are to sold away." "Maybe we can strike a deal, give me the elves... the half elf too. and I will let you go free." a little bit of mold is enough to ruin the cake Kwame Human Sorceror Fort: +1 Ref: +3 Will: +4 AC: 13 Attack: Staff, 1d6, x2 Spells: 0: 6 * Acid Splash * Delipatory (removes hair) * Ray of Frost * Daze * Prestidigitation * Flare 1: 5 * Block the Seed * Share Sensation * Ray of Emfeeblement * Magic Missile * Burning Hands HP: 12 XP:50 Mari Dwarf Fighter Fort: +1 Ref: +3 Will: +4 AC: 13 Attack: Battle Axe, 1d8, x3 HP: 8 XP: 17 Zamir Dwarf Fighter Fort: +1 Ref: +3 Will: +4 AC: 13 Attack: Battle Axe, 1d8, x3 HP: 8 XP: 17 Johag Dwarf Fighter Fort: +1 Ref: +3 Will: +4 AC: 13 Attack: Battle Axe, 1d8, x3 HP: 8 XP: 17 Gron Dwarf Fighter Fort: +1 Ref: +3 Will: +4 AC: 13 Attack: Battle Axe, 1d8, x3 HP: 8 XP: 17